


Trouble Comes In Small Packages

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: Babies of Albion [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Written for Merlioske's delightful time travel au. Cannot recommend highly enough.
Series: Babies of Albion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Trouble Comes In Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fuck Destiny, It My Turn Now~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508499) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 




End file.
